Jak's Surprise
by Sabulana
Summary: Yaoi, of course. JakTorn. Don't like don't read. Jak hopes to surprise Torn and make him let Jak see the Shadow but ends up very surprised himself.


A/N: This is a little similar to my other fic, Torn's Frustration but Crowley has more say in this one. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything. You can send the lawyers home now.

Warnings: More yaoi. You expected something else? Slightly more detail in this one...and some parts I felt really corny writing coz Aziraphale stepped in and demanded fluffy sappiness type stuff. Carrie-Ann, Stacey, go away if you are reading this. I repeat, GET LOST! I do NOT want you reading this...though now I've told you not to, you are, aren't you? So does that mean that if I tell you to read this you won't? Coz if that's the case, you must read this fic! I demand it...though perhaps you will now and you wouldn't have if I had just told you not to...I give up...As Daxter said, "The more you think about it, the more it hurts the head"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jak hopped off the zoomer and stood at the entrance to the Underground hideout.

"Hey, Daxter? Stay out here a while. I want to talk to Torn alone," the blond elf said to his fuzzy friend.

"Sure Jak," Daxter said, Jumping from Jak's shoulder to the zoomer. "What-"

"I'll call you when I'm done," Jak said, cutting off Daxter's question. "I just want to see if I can persuade him to let me meet the Shadow and it may be easier without you annoying him," Jak turned and walked inside.

The elf silently crept down the passage. He could hear Torn muttering to him self in the main room and he silently stood just outside the room, listening. Torn had his back to Jak and was bent over the plans for the next mission.

Jak admired the rear view of Torn before he began paying any actual attention to what the older elf was saying. And yes, Jak liked Torn That way.

"...Damn it! Why the Hell can't I concentrate? I've got to stop thinking about him! And shouldn't he be back by now? What if he's hurt? No, he's probably on his way back now, just taking his time or he's run into trouble with the guards and is having to lose them...Jak can take care of himself, I shouldn't worry. Just because he's the most beautiful creature you've ever seen -though considering some of the people in this city and the metal heads, that's not hard..."

Jak stopped listening then.

'He thinks I'm beautiful?' his heart jumped. Jak was so shocked he didn't notice when Torn began to pace until he turned and stared at him in horror.

"...Jak?"

"Torn," Jak walked up to the older elf.

"How long were you standing there?" Torn asked, trying to sound unconcerned and definitely not nervous.

"Long enough to know you worry about me and think I'm beautiful," Jak said, looking Torn in the eye. They were very close now. Torn was backed against the table and was leaning back. He didn't want to be near Jak when the shorter elf decided it was time to beat him up for being so disgusting as to fall in love with him.

Torn closed his eyes and waited for Jak to hit him or unleash his dark side and then hit him.

This means, of course, that he was very surprised when instead of fists he felt a pair of soft lips against his own.

Jak pulled away as Torn opened his eyes. The blond took a step back to allow Torn to stand up straight.

The two elves looked at each other; Torn still a bit shocked.

'Did he really just...?' the tattooed elf thought.

'Was that too forward?' Jak wondered.

The rest of his thoughts were cut off as Torn stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jak, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jak quickly responded, moving his lips against the older elf and wrapping his arms around him.

Torn ran his tongue over Jak's bottom lip, silently requesting entrance. Jak moaned softly and opened his mouth to allow Torn to enter.

Their tongue batted as the kiss grew even more passionate. They wouldn't have stopped but for the fact that oxygen is essential. They broke apart, gasping softly. Their arms still rested around each other.

"Well...Torn got no further than that.

"Yeah..." Jak said.

They looked at each other for a second before coming together for another searing kiss that lacked none of the passion of the previous kiss.

Torn moved them around slightly so he could use one arm to clear a space on his desk. He then moved so he could lift Jak into the space provided and he rested comfortably between the younger elf's legs. The kiss never broke as he ran his hands over Jak's body.

Jak moaned into the kiss and pressed his body closer to Torn's. Torn's hands found there way under Jak's sweater and ran over his warm skin.

"Torn..." Jak was running his own hands over Torn's back, travelling vaguely downwards. Torn's hands reached Jak's nipples and the blond elf arched into the touch. The kiss continued until they were both about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. They broke apart slightly, still planting kisses on each other's faces.

"We should continue this later," Torn said reluctantly.

Jak pouted a little before nodding in agreement.

"I left Daxter outside anyway," he said.

"And now I wish I'd stayed out there," Daxter said behind them.

They looked in horror at the little ottsel standing in the doorway. The orange furball looked very shocked.

"Though there really shouldn't be secrets between friends, Jak," he continued as he walked forwards and hopped up on the desk next to his friend. "If you'd told me how you felt about the tattooed wonder here-" he pointed at Torn "-I'd have listened."

"We're still friends?" Jak asked.

"Of course! I didn't risk my tail for two years trying to save you from the Baron to fall out over this. We've been through too much together and been friends for so long that it would be stupid to let something as trivial as who you are attracted to come between us. Though personally I can think of better people," Daxter added. After a pause he said, "But if you don't want them, can I have them?"

"I don't know who you mean, but sure. I have who I want right here," Jak looked at Torn.

"Don't get soft on me," warned the older elf. "You'll never complete the next mission."

And as the older elf went on to explain the next mission his hand slipped into Jak's. Daxter watched and smiled, glad Jak had found someone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Wahey! It's done and it's only 3am! I thought it was going to get lemony, or at least, very limey for a while but I decided against it. Only now Crowley is biting me with ideas for more...graphic fanfics, some involving Dark Jak... Be afraid, very afraid. But this had a happy ending because Aziraphale hopped in and knocked Crowley out of the spotlight for a bit. But now he's back with an idea for a sequel to Losing Control. Anyway, review please and my muses will love you forever


End file.
